Sur la trace d'un idéal
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Leila a des signes comme quoi, le destin de Duke est en danger..Comment vont-ils réagir face à son retour surprenant de la fugueuse de l'île ! Duke ne lui fera pas confiance de nouveau, facilement...Pourquoi est-il distant..Qu'elle est la raison...
1. Le prologue

**A/N : Bonsoir, voici une nouvelle histoire me tient vraiment à coeur..Leila n'existe pas dans la série TV, Us..Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

Au Canada, une jeune femme faisait un terrible cauchemar sur les phénomènes qui se passaient dans le Maine… De la sueur froide se coulait sur le long de son corps chaud..Elle était presque fébrile...Dans son rêve, Leila voyait son ami, Duke qui était en danger face à un criminel de la ville..Dans son cauchemar, c'était un lieu sombre, sans lumière avec que des hurlements, et du sang gisait sur le sol...Leila sursauter de peur lorsque son réveille sonnait brutalement à six heures et demi du matin.

 _Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.._

Sa tension était irrégulier, et elle avait froid. Leila se levait avec un mal de tête comme pas possible à l'intérieur de son lit d'hôtel..Elle se trouvait dans la chambre vingt-deux depuis une semaines..En se levant avec difficulté, l'ex habitante de Haven se dirigeait vers la salle de bain avec agitation..C'était comme si, elle était en état de transe..

Leila prenait nerveusement son carnet de bloc à dessin puis se mettait à gribouiller.. Ses membres n'étaient pas encore stable à cause de ses tremblements...Son regard était dans le vide...Sa main gauche dessinait dans tous les sens sur la feuille en format A5. En ouvrant ses mirettes, elle percevait le fameux tatouage de Duke qu'il avait eu pour ses seize ans..

Calmement, elle prit nerveusement la parole :

 _-Faut que je retourne dans le Maine...Je n'ai pas le choix…._

Soucieuse, elle ferma son book, et ne quitta pas son reflet dans le miroir...

* * *

 **A/N : un prologue un peut court, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas douer...**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu..N'oubliez une review, car cela motive l'auteur..**


	2. Retour aux sources

_**A/N : Bonsoir, voici le 1er chapitre sur la série tv, Haven ! Soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît ! Une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Surtout que ça m'aide à m'avancer...Bisous, bisous !**_

* * *

Sur le chemin de Haven, Leila Thomas roulait à cinquante kilomètres sur un visage assez complexe dans le Maine. C'était une route dangereuse. La radio était coupée à cause du virage. Sa voiture était une Peugeot cent neuf avec une couleur bleuté. Même son GPS, déconné un peu depuis son retour dans le Maine..

Il avait eu également un léger secousse vers la fin du virage.

Leila arrêtait sa voiture brusquement à cause des chutes des pierres qui étaient tombés derrière elle. Elle avait eu chaud à vrai dire. Car, effectivement il y avait eu un panneau comme quoi, il y avait parfois des chutes de pierre qui pouvait tomber sur le goudron à tout moment. La jeune femme soupirait de justesse puis redémarrer son véhicule avec lenteur…

La radio était de retour..

* * *

Soulagée, Leila continuait sa route à _ **30Km/h**_ vers la fin du virage . Son coeur battait à cent à l'heures depuis son retour dans le Maine. Elle avait quittée la ville à seize ans. Depuis, elle en avait fait du chemin pour aller vivre au Canada. Mais, son passé lui rattrapait toujours ou qu'elle aille…

En apparence physique, elle était belle, mince et maquillé légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur rouge qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux détenaient une couleur vert-gris. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses avec une légèreté couche de rose sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, une voiture de policier se collait derrière elle. Elle roulait ses yeux devant son pare-brise, calmement. Elle se mettait sur le côté, et éteignit le moteur avant que l'essence allait tomber en panne. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait une fuite d'essence sous son capot..

L'homme qui était dans la voiture de service avait une démarré sérieuse. Néanmoins, il ne portait pas une tenue officiel de la police du coin. Leila haussait les épaules. Toutefois, elle ne reconnaissait pas toute suite l'individu qui s'approchait pas à pas, d'elle..

* * *

Elle avalait nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine...L'individu retirait ses lunettes de cow-boy qui était posé sur son nez et le rangeait dans sa poche. Il faisait le signe de baisser la vitre, et Leila exécutait l'ordre sans rouspéter devant cet homme…

Le policier saisit la parole devant la femme aux cheveux rouges :

 _-Bonjour, puis-je voir vos papiers ? Leila ?! dit-il, avec étonnement.._

 _-Nathan ?! Nathan Wuornos ?! bafouilla-t-elle, l'air surprise._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne ta pas vu depuis cette nuit-là.._

 _-Je sais mais, si je suis revenue c'est pour une raison…_

 _-Au passage, tu n'as plus d'essence, Leila, tu as eu une fuite…_

-Ce n'est pas possible, j'avais encore le pleins, il y a cinq minutes !

Elle sortit de la voiture, puis s'orienta vers la jaune d'essence :

- _Merde ! siffla-t-elle…_

 _-Viens, je t'emmène, tu as des affaires ? A prendre?_

 _-Juste une valise, mon sac à main et mon bloc note.._

 _-D'accord, donne moi tes clés…_

Leila lui jeta ses clés de la Peugeot à contre-coeur, et Nathan prit ses affaires...


	3. Retrouvailles P1

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici le 2ème chapitre sur la série tv, Haven ! Soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît ! Une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Surtout que ça m'aide à m'avancer...Bisous, bisous !**_

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance était morose et froid à l'intérieur de la voiture de service de Nathan Wuornos.. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles..Depuis cette nuit-là...Cette nuit d'hiver d'Haven..Leila ne savait pas quoi dire à l'intérieur du véhicule..Nathan avait ses deux mains sur le volant et ses yeux fixaient la route au loin. L'amour et l'amitié n'y étaient pas au rendez-vous, pour ses vieux amis d'enfances.

Le paysage était toujours le même pour Leila..Elle se voyait enfant avec sa longue robe fleuris avec Duke, et Nathan qui couraient au bord de la falaise...Elle rouvrait ses paupières puis la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges reconnaît l'église du village… Rien n'avait changé dans le garnison..Sauf que le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous sur la place du bourg..

La jeune femme reprenait son souffle, car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le séduisant Nathan Wuornos aussi beau, grand et flic comme son paternel..A la base, il ne voulait pas être comme son père...Il voulait être libre comme l'oiseau qui survole la falaise..

Nathan brisa ce lourd silence :

* * *

 _-Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Haven ?_

 _-Pour des raisons, et mes cauchemars…_

 _-Toi aussi ? Alors, ça explique ton retour.._

Leila haussa son sourcil droit, d'un air interloquée :

 _-Comment ça toi aussi ? répéta-t-elle, troublée.._

 _-Moi, et Duke ont fait le même cauchemar depuis six mois…_

 _-Drôle de coïncidence...Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour ou j'avais fugué la ville…_

 _-Oui, le jour de tes seize ans, je m'en rappelle encore...lâcha-t-il, d'un ton froid.._

 _-Je sais que tu me détestes, mais regarde au moins dans les yeux,_ _ **NATHAN**_ _!_

D'un coup, Nathan freina brutalement et Leila eut peur :

 _-Ca ne va pas la tête ?! Tu m'as fait peur, Nathan !_

* * *

 _-Je suis en colère contre toi, Leila, tu nous as abandonné, pire, je t'ai cru morte !_

 _-Je suis désolée, Nathan, j'ai eu des problèmes, et il fallait que je m'éloigne de Duke…_

 _-Pourquoi ?! Il va mal le prendre, s'il te voit ici, dans le village...Il a eu des problèmes aussi…_

 _-Je sais qu'il va me pardonner-lui...lâcha, Leila sur les nerfs, écoute je suis fatiguer, tu as un motel dans le coin?_

 _-Oui, il y a un motel dans le coin..répondit froidement Nathan, mais avant va sur le pont…_

 _-Sur le pont ? Il y est toujours ?_

 _-Oui, je pense qu'il faut que tu vois Duke, avant qu'il ne te voit...Ca peut se finir mal.._

 _-Tu as raison, je sens qu'il va me haïr, pire encore…_

Nathan regarda dans les yeux de Leila, il voyait de la sincérité dans ses mirettes :

 _-Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

* * *

 _-Si, j'ai des regards ? A seize ans, je n'en avais pas...A dix-huit, non plus…_

 _-Je te parle d'aujourd'hui, Leila...En as-tu ?!_

 _-Aujourd'hui, oui, j'en ai Nathan..Je suis furieuse contre moi-même.._

 _-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, Leila.._

 _-Tu es satisfait ?! On dirait…_

 _-Assez oui, Leila.. dit, Nathan d'un ton peu aimable..On arrive…_

Leila percevait le port au loin..Elle en avait des frissons qui parcouraient son corps...


	4. Retrouvailles P2

**Guest :** Merci, pour ton commentaire, et non l'histoire n'est pas terminé, je commence seulement, merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir..Bonne lecture, pour la suite...Oui, je vais la finir jusqu'au bout, car elle me tient à coeur..Je suis aussi fan de la série…^^

* * *

Nathan était toujours en colère contre Leila depuis son départ sur l'île d'Haven. Son coeur se serrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, malgré qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur à cause de sa malédiction des infectés. Il en voulait toujours à Leila d'être partie depuis ce soir-là..Le soir, ou elle devrait choisir entre lui ou Duke..Mais elle avait pris la fuite pour une autre raison, et la raison a été le révérend qui lui faisait des menaces de mort…Bref, le nouveau shérif de la ville éteignait le moteur de sa voiture avec un geste délicat..Il mettait également le frein à main avec l'aide de son pouce et de ses autres doigts…

Leila soupira nerveusement et descendait de la jeep de Nathan avec rapidité..Ses chaussures touchaient la pelouse verdoyante..La météo était clamant pour les habitants d'Haven, la bourgade des phénomènes étranges...Leila avait des frissons lorsqu'elle voyait cette cabane, et avait eu presque un vertige lorsque Nathan arrivait derrière elle...Il la soutenait avec l'aide de ses deux grandes mains, il soupira :

 _-Ca ne va ?_

 _-Rien, c'est juste la cabane qui me fait peur.._

 _-Peur ? Ou peur de la réaction de Duke ? reprit-il, d'une voix ferme.._

 _-Les deux, Nathan...J'ai une frousse...J'ai peur de sa réaction.._

 _-Je crois qu'il t'a reconnu, Leila...Il nous fixe.._

* * *

De ce fait, Duke lâcha la caisse de carton et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait…

Après cela, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs bruns se dirigeait rapidement vers Nathan et mademoiselle Leila..Duke n'en croyait pas ses yeux...Il avait cru au pire depuis ses cauchemars avec Nathan...Malgré qu'il fut heureux de revoir Leila, il se sentait trahi, abandonné, sali, humilié depuis cette nuit d'été orageux...Encore quelques pas, et Duke s'approchait de son ancien amour..

Leila n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé avec Nathan & Duke, lorsque les phénomènes frappèrent la ville avec acharnement..L'ancienne serveuse d'une bourgade lointaine mordait péniblement ses lèvres, et Nathan était là pour sa protection au cas ou cela se terminera très mal, entre eux…

Duke touchait le visage rond de la _**"revenante"**_ et n'en croyait pas ses iris..Elle était bien là devant lui, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un mirage. Le jeune restaurateur de la ville possédait un regard brillant et elle aussi, mais aucun mot de sortait de la bouche des deux jeunes gens infectés..

Au loin, Audrey arriva avec le sourire aux lèvres :

 _-Leila, c'est toi ?_

 _-Oui, Duke, c'est moi…_

 _-Tu m'as manqué ! Enfin tu "nous" as manqué !_

 _-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? bafouilla-t-elle, timidement._

 _-Non, enfin si, un peu, mais moins que Nathan, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je t'emmerde, Duke ! répliqua, le shérif de la ville…_

 _-Je te présente, Audrey Parker une amie et la fiancée de Nathan.._

Leila se tourna vers la blonde et fit un énorme sourire :

* * *

 _-Audrey !_

 _-Leila !_

 _-Vous vous connaissez ?_

 _-Bien sûr, c'est ma meilleure amie, Nathan.._

 _-C'est une drôle de coïncidence, commenta Nathan.._

 _-C'est le monde a l'envers, fit Duke, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? Audrey ?_

 _-Disons, que, j'ai mon secret et que Leila ne voulait pas que je le dise.._

Duke prit Leila dans ses bras pour une accolade :

 _-Duke ?_

 _-Oui, Leila ?_

 _-Tu me serres un peu trop fort, j'ai les os fragiles.._

 _-Ah, pardon, tu as faim ? Soif ?_

 _-Elle n'a rien mangé depuis vingt-heures, n'est-ce pas Leila ?_

 _-Oui, puis j'ai eu un accident avec ma voiture, mes affaires sont dedans.._

 _-T'inquiète avec Nathan on va chercher tes affaires, Leila…_

 _-Merci, Audrey, tu es toujours la meilleure ! répondit, Leila._

 _-Y'a pas de quoi, ma puce..Toi, et Duke vous avez des choses à vous dire…_

 _-Oui, c'est vrai, et je lui dois une explication…_

* * *

 _Le concerné fit une grimace à Nathan et resta derrière la jeune revenante d'Haven...Sauf que, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux ...Le révérend la fixa du regard avec intensité...Soudainement, Leila avait peur et se mettait à côté de Duke...Le jeune entrepreneur du restaurant ne comprenait pas la "peur" qu'elle subissait lorsqu'elle voyait le révérend de la ville….Elle regardait la pelouse verdoyante…._


End file.
